


Negotiations

by SharpestScalpel



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirror romance, Other, forced response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is not a man who depends on words to make his point. And his real point is that he wants McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a ficlet prompt. Yeah, about that. somehow this feels romantic as all hell to me, in a very mirror universe sort of way.

The more they did this, Kirk thought around the pleasure and pressure of a cock in his mouth (unwilling but hard), the more he wanted Bones without another body between them. These shared conquests always started out struggling. They always finished fucked out and self-loathing. It was a sweet, heady rush, and Kirk savored it for what it was - but that had never stopped him from wanting more.

The Bylaithians had minerals. The Empire liked minerals. Spock and Uhura had presented their preliminary reports on the planet - the Bylaithian government functioned as a high court, complete with all the attendant and familiar intrigue that implied.

Uhura had leaned forward across the conference table, her lithe form ramrod straight even though Kirk knew she bent for Spock whenever the hybrid demanded it. Of course, Kirk knew for a fact thanks to his own surveillance cameras, he bent for her just as often. A tense partnership, no doubt, but certainly a distractingly attractive one. "They're going to try to screw you, Kirk."

He could have made her call him captain. Instead, Kirk smirked and eyed McCoy. The doctor was bored, fiddling with a tricorder at the other end of the conference table. "Noted, Lieutenant." Kirk smiled a shark's smile and appreciated the breadth of McCoy's shoulders until the other man looked up and acknowledged he was being observed. "They won't succeed... Not if we screw them first."

The official diplomats, faced with Kirk's gold uniform, had tried it. But their petty plottings weren't on the level of the Fleet's own politics. It had been all too easy to catch the senior ambassador, a good looking man in the grey way of the Bylaithians, and his constant attendant off guard. That one, a messy pile of pretty skin and bones and servant robes, was on hold for later. McCoy had halted Kirk's hand, reminded him that they both got antsy in the middle of space. It was good to save a treat for another time.

"He boring you, Jimmy?" The rasp of Bones's Southern drawl (always Bones when they were naked together even if Kirk had to think of the man as McCoy in uniform) focused Kirk in a way that the hot flesh on his tongue hadn't been able to.

"Not bored, per se." Kirk pushed up from his knees, reached out to pinch at the nipples of the man being held by nothing more than the strength of Bones's arms and fear. Stripped of his station, the man was simply Maithi - aroused and afraid. Maithi bit back a curse in his own language at the shock of pain. "Just feeling a bit experimental."

Bones was worth caution - Kirk took what he wanted as a general rule, as his crew could attest. That didn't mean he lacked patience. Sometimes getting what he wanted just involved more time and strategy. Kirk had never touched Bones with sexual intent. But now, with Maithi whimpering between them and Bones cocking his head to one side in curious inquiry, Kirk leaned in close enough to ghost an exhale, not even a kiss, against the doctor's stubbled cheek.

Kirk waited for a response. It did not come quickly. Nothing with Bones came quickly.

Bones's face was a study in lust interrupted by reason. His eyes, which had been narrow and lazy in anticipation, widened in surprised realization. His grin spread slowly, a filthy leer that was generous and approving.

"Hold his ass open for me." His vowels slurred even more, like they did when Bones was drunk. Kirk returned the grin with a blush that started high on his cheekbones. He would have cursed his fair skin, but the growl that rumbled out of the deceptively soft mouth he'd dreamt about made up for the potential liability. If it made Bones react with that kind of force, Kirk would be glad to feel the heat spread to his ears.

Maithi's whine grew fearful. Kirk rolled his eyes, pressed chest to chest with the man so he could reach around to grasp and spread the buttocks that had been a pleasantly fine surprise. Kirk had admired them even before the opportunity had arisen for this little show of dominance.

Bones didn't like dry fucking; he dribbled lube from a small bottle until it pooled on the grey skin, ran down Maithi's crack and over his own erection, cozier up to the curved flesh. Bones shifted his grip, moved one hand to stroke himself, slow and prepatory. Kirk's avid gaze tracked the movement of Bones's arm. The man between them tried ton wrench away - Kirk gripped tighter, more painfully, and dug his chin into the muscle of a shoulder. "You should save that for when he's actually in you." Kirk laughed and Maithi stilled, gone pale lavender instead of his usual grey.

Bones also didn't like prepping. He bent his knees, fitted the head of his cock to what Kirk knew from his own previous investigation was a tight bud of a hole, shaded dusky purple. Given Kirk's interest in Bones's dick, his vantage point was distinctly lacking. Bones made up for it in an unexpected way - the taller man leaned down as he forced his way in against resisting muscle, captured Kirk's mouth and speared his tongue between Kirk's sharp teeth in an obscene mimicry.

Kirk made his mouth welcoming, soft and open, wet as a woman's cunt. Maithi wept between them, not forgotten but barely noticed. Kirk liked kissing; he squeezed closer, slotted his own hardness between Maithi's thighs. He started a rhythmic pressure, a grind in time with Bones's cock and tongue. The steady contact renewed their guest's flagging erection as well, and Kirk huffed a laughed against Bones's lips. It was neither amusement nor kindness: they always hated themselves more after if they came. Bones flexed his knees and Maithi cryed out, a shout of forced ecstasy stifled by bitten lips. Sometimes the similarity in biology of humanoid species across the galaxy filled Kirk with silent amazement.

At the moment, though, Kirk only marveled at the sweet spiciness of Bones's mouth, the trembling of the flesh pressing tight around his straining cock, and the firm press of reciprocal interest that was sticky with precome against his abs. When Bones pulled back, his hazel eyes were huge and green; Kirk marveled at the intensity there as well. The drawl had a new hoarseness. "You do what you like, Jimmy. And when I'm done here, I'll make you come so hard you'll think you're dying."

The promise alone was almost enough. Kirk dared to bite, nip with intent at Bones's lower lip, then he pulled back and abandoned warmth for the mindful tranquility to be found on his knees. Still, he was careful to keep his hands away from himself. It wouldn't do to have an accident. First impressions.

Kirk nuzzled Maithi's cock. There was so much to be said for autonomous fear responses.


End file.
